fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanako Jinnouchi
~This is what it means to be a fighter? Am I nothing more than a tool used for the entertainment of humanity?~ ~ Nine-Cee, questioning the reasons behind her creation. ~''I was created to be the embodiment of capability, but I never realized that there were so many beings in this world like me. Even if that is the case, it doesn't matter- I am the strongest!~ ~ Nine-Cee, upon joining the Automaton Massacre Fight Club Origin / Backstory Built in secrecy by an internet dwelling college otaku, Nine-Cee was designed to be the ultimate robot. Her creator - Akira Jinnouchi (or A.J., as he preferred to be called), known by members of his fraternity as "The Lurker", had just finished a critical test for one of his college courses, when he asked himself whether or not it was truly worth it to complete this much work. He quickly realized that it was a dumb idea to cheat (the college would find out eventually, and he'd be expelled for sure), so he utilized his knowledge of technology and engineering to score a job as a Scientific Engineer. From there, he got to work on the blueprints for a unique android - one that could perform just about any physical task- and exceed any expectations. Although the first several prototypes didn't last very long, Akira finally discovered a new material that could handle the amount of stress required for a high level learning robot to function. The material was dubbed "Cybantium", and just one ounce of it contained more power than two hundred Tsar Bombs. Using a Cybantium core to power his final prototype, which he considered "The Ultimate Meta-Being", Akira succeeded in creating what he had sought after for so long. Programmed with an A.I. that exceeded the combined likes of every human who had ever existed, Nine-Cee was the most advanced automaton of her time. She grew to dislike her creator, stating that he was a "selfish, attic-dwelling pervert", and suggesting that he kill himself; even giving out a list of logical reasons as to why he should do so. But even as she walked away from him for what should have been the last time, the seemingly cold and unapologetic android began to develop hidden feelings for Akira. Nine-Cee would silently stalk him and read his every movement, taking note of anything that seemed odd. Whenever someone tried to attack or rob the otaku, she would come to his aid- not wishing for the one who brought her into the world to "humiliatingly perish" at the hands of his own kind. Eventually, there a came a time where Nine-Cee ''couldn't ''protect her creator. He had decided to take his own life; which she didn't realize until it was too late. Punishing herself by going into stasis, she hoped to right the wrongs she'd unwittingly allowed to occur. Decades later, Nine-Cee was unearthed by a ragtag team of robotics enthusiasts- who would reactivate her to do battle. They didn't expect for their discovery to enter "Battle Mode" - an emergency tactic secretly added by her creator to prevent hijacking and tampering. Without warning, Nine-Cee could become a terrifying force to be reckoned with- one that fought to kill without hesitation. Even though Akira's suicide had brought her to the peak of despair, Nine-Cee knew that he had given her a purpose. Searching for that purpose, she took off towards a nearby city; one that happened to be inhabited only by fellow mechanical beings. It was here that she joined the Automaton Massacre fight club. Her goal was made clear: to prove that she was the most powerful creation of all. The only prerequisite for joining the AMFC was to hold one's own against the club's current champion for at least five minutes- a requirement that Nine-Cee could far exceed. She lasted a total of two hours and twenty five minutes, breaking the previous record astronomically, and gaining the entire organization's respect. Due to her exceptional abilities, she was placed in with one of the club's most renowned teams. Alongside her new comrades, Nine-Cee scored multiple victories- winning around 85% of all matches. Over time, she came to be known as one of the AMFC's Top Tier Elites- and was offered a position among the Board of Executives. She refused, stating that politics "weren't in her programming" and instead choosing to remain with her team. From there, events took a turn for the worst. Matches were made increasingly unfair and punishing; causing many of Nine-Cee's teammates to be horribly damaged. It was obvious to her that the executives weren't forgiving, shaking her trust in the organization. During what would become her last match, her team was pit against only a single opponent: a dark haired android with glowing red eyes and grotesque, exposed circuitry across its body. The fight was over in seconds; ending with the team being mercilessly beaten and overpowered- many of them were left in scattered pieces. The figure revealed to Nine-Cee and her allies that an army of automatons would be formed to wipe out mankind, before vanishing as quickly as he arrived. Deep inside, Nine-Cee made it her goal to one day defeat him. Nine-Cee now dedicates herself and her team to uncovering the truth, for better or for worse. Appearance (WIP) Nine-Cee has the appearance of a young, petite female with long, flowing, snow white hair, creamy, shimmering skin and glossy, marble-like eyes that change color depending on her emotions. While "blending in", she prefers to wear a brown velvet long coat with black buttons- under which she wears a long-sleeved thermal shirt in plain gray. Along with those, she wears black silk leggings, seemingly oversized gothic combat boots of the same color, and white cotton ankle socks. During the summer, she's learned to change things up a bit; preferring to wear light cotton hoodies in plain white, silk t-shirts of any color (usually red), and brown jean shorts along with slightly battered converse sneakers and rolled down socks. While wearing human attire, she appears perfectly normal- with the exception of her mechanical audio receptors; which make her stick out like a kitten in a box full of puppies (She eventually remembers to transform her ears while in disguise). When she activates her Battle Mode, Nine-Cee shifts into a more robotic appearance; complete with streamlined armor, somewhat exposed circuitry, and glowing blue stripes that race down her body. She considers this to be her "true" form. '''NOTE: To all of the non-techies, Audio Receptors are an Automaton's ears.' Personality (WIP) At first glance, Nine-Cee seems to be a collected and ordinary girl with a penchant for reading classic literature. She's very quiet and reserved at all times, and much like an ancient samurai warrior, only speaks when spoken to. Despite her oddly contained nature, Nine-Cee is extremely mentally active. Whenever she's not reading or simply gazing at the scenery before her, she's writing various poems and short stories on her laptop- which she keeps in a protein leather handbag that matches her coat. Her preferred genre has always been adventure, especially if the setting is described in full detail; as she loves to visualize new environments. Nine-Cee's advanced programming and build detail allow for her to experience the 5 primary senses, which further allow her to blend in. She is also capable of forming habits and copying human mannerisms perfectly, distancing her from most other androids. Alongside the senses, she's capable of experiencing human emotions, which allow her to become somewhat extroverted if the setting calls for it. Outside of situations where social interaction is absolutely mandatory, she'll repress all but three emotions: Curiosity (which comes standard with almost any intelligent being), Responsibility (in order to fulfill her designed purpose), and Contentment (so that she can continue to complete assigned tasks). During her time as Akira's guardian, Nine-Cee had made a bad habit of smoking cigarettes (any brand or flavor would do), probably due to witnessing other people doing so, and presuming it to be the norm. They did not have any severe effects on her, other than heating up her internal CPU, which sometimes caused her to act oddly - much to the dismay of those around her. When she awakens from her slumber after the timeskip, she either loses, or simply forgets about this habit. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'True Neutral '''Name: '''Nine-Cee, "Niner", "Cee", Nanako Jinnouchi (Real Name) '''Origin: 'Automaton Massacre (Appears in the E.D. Crossover Verse) '''Gender: '''Female Programming '''Age: '''TBA '''Classification: '''Adaptive Combat Android Version 9-C '''Date of Birth: '''TBA '''Birthplace: '''Created in Tokyo, Japan '''Weight: '''90 Lbs '''Height: '''4'9" '''Likes: '''Battle, Exploration, Reading and Writing, Learning new things, Protecting those that she works for. '''Dislikes: '''Self-Entitlement, Opponents that are larger than her, Having an equal '''Eye Color: '''Varies based on her "mood" (ex: Blue = "Passive", Red = "Hostile", and Alabaster = "Sad") '''Hair Color: '''White '''Hobbies: '''Reading Adventure Novels, Going on Walks, Fighting, Protecting whoever she serves '''Values: '''TBA '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Online and Active '''Affiliation: '''Herself, Her Team, The Automaton Massacre Fight Club '''Previous Affiliation/s: '''Akira Jinnouchi '''Themes: '''TBA Combat Statistics '''Tier: 9-B, 9-A '''w/ Statistics Amplification | 'High 8-C '| 'Unknown '| '7-B '| '7-A '| at least 'High 6-C ' 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Robotic Physiology, Information Manipulation, Martial Arts (Displays a composite knowledge of every martial art), Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Transformation, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Flight (True Flight) w/ Ion Boosters, Radiation Manipulation (via Cybantium Power Core), Explosion Manipulation (via Self Destruction), Information Analysis, Aura Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Immunity to Short Circuiting via Advanced Build Quality, Emotional Manipulation (on herself only), Sense Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Durability Negation and Environmental Corrosion w/ Power Core Meltdown (Passively ventilates large amounts of gaseous radioactive acid) 'Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Could smash a concrete wall with one punch), 'Small Building Level '(Her Power Channeling ability allows her to vaporize house sized buildings with a single movement) | 'Large Building Level '(Destroyed an entire stadium with a single attack) | '''Unknown | City Level '(Destroyed an opponent who could do this much damage) | '''Large City Level '(Literally sunk a large city due to the amount of acid her body was exhuming) | at least 'Large Island Level '(Her Self Destruction would cause at least this much damage) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Outran an opponent who was this fast) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Lifted Akira's Toyota Supra), at least 'Class 10 '(Stopped a speeding F-150 from hitting Akira) | 'Class M '(Held up a skyscraper) | 'Class G '(Lifted and threw an opponent who weighed this much) '''Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class '| '''Large Building Class '| 'Unknown '| '''City Class | Large City Class | at least Large Island Class ' '''Durability: '''at least '''City Block Level '(Tanked blows from an opponent that could destroy skyscrapers with a single flick) | 'City Level '(Tanked blows from an opponent that could do this much damage) | 'Large City Level '(Tanked the destruction of a large city) '''Stamina: '''Likely '''Limitless '''via Robotic Physiology '''Range: Standard Melee Range Unarmed and w/ Melee Weaponry, Hundreds of Meters 'w/ Ranged Attacks, '''Kilometers '''w/ Stage 1 Meltdown, '''Tens of Kilometers '''w/ Stage 2 Meltdown, '''Hundreds of Kilometers '''w/ Total Meltdown '''Standard Equipment: ' * 'Neonantium Nu-Blades '- A pair of Katana forged from a material at least 200x more durable than steel, these blades are able to cut through nearly any alloy or physical armor; with the exceptions of Xenodynium, Necrovite, and other Neonantium objects. * 'Attostratus Armor '- A modified body armor that enhances Nine-Cee's durability exponentially and cancels the radioactive, acidic properties of Cybantium; allowing her to exceed her physical limits. 'Intelligence: '''Supergenius A.I. (Far superior to the greatest scientific minds) '''Weaknesses: ' * Her power cannot exceed the limit of her Cybantium core, or it will cause her to self destruct. If she self destructs, she will die. (Obviously) * While her durability does increase during meltdown, her body slowly begins to corrode. With each stage she exceeds, more and more of her will melt away. * Nine-Cee has shown some degree of weakness against Telekinetic powers. * If her core is damaged to a certain degree, she will die. 'Feats: '''TBA '''Notable Attacks / Techniques: '''TBA '''Key: Normal Mode '| 'Battle Mode | Excelsior Mode '| '''Meltdown Stage 1 | Meltdown Stage 2 | Cybantium Self-Destruct / Total Meltdown Notable Attacks and Techniques Other Victories Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia * Mentioning Akira's death in front of Nine-Cee will cause her to fly into a blind rage. * Nine-Cee doesn't like to be touched, and becomes highly aggressive if this taboo is broken too often. * While she may seem hard edged and careless, Nine-Cee is completely capable of feeling love. * Nine-Cee likes to travel; she'll walk for countless kilometers in search of anything unique. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:Tier 6